One Night Only
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: 2D walks home drunk one night due to Murdoc embarrassing him at the bar in front of the birds. Deciding to hide away from the other two members, he hides away in Murdoc's Winnebago as the Bassist is gone and ends up falling asleep. What happens when the Devil decides to return to his den? Chaos ensues.
1. One Night Only

**A/N: At the bottom this time.**

_One Night Only_

Shoving his hands into his pockets, 2D walked silently through the empty streets. It was sometime in the middle of night, the only thing lighting his way were the tall street lights above him. He had a slight wobble to his step as he had just left a bar, the reason of course was the bassist, Murdoc Niccals. The man decided he'd make 2D look like a fool in front of all of the birds that claimed to be in love with them. All they wanted was bloody money though, that was obvious.

His thoughts went back to Murdoc; the older man was always harsh towards him. Even though 2D worshiped the man, he still would get punched at least three, maybe four times a day. Wasn't a single punch either, they came in bunches. He was getting sick and tired of it, but would he actually do something about it? Of course not, he never did. He was weak and stupid, just as Murdoc always repeated.

Sighing softly, he stared ahead and passed by a few others without a single word. He could always run away, run away from the harsh bassist. 2D would miss him too much though, he'd be sure he'd come running back like a lost puppy to his owner. That was pretty much their relationship. He was Murdoc's dog, Murdoc told him what to do and that was that. If he went against the other man, he got punished. He actually didn't mind being on a leash, he felt safe. Even though it didn't make too much sense, when around Murdoc, 2D felt safe. He knew Murdoc wouldn't let anything happen to him, he was grateful for that.

Biting his lip softly, he noticed Kong Studios coming in view. Noodle would most likely be yelling at him for walking all the way home without a ride and be worried sick. Was it his fault Murdoc refused to give him a ride? Russel would most likely get angry at him and Murdoc for staying out so late, having Noodle get all worried all of the time. Shouldn't she be in bed at this time anyway? She was only 11.

2D yawned as he reached the door before he paused. There was one way he could avoid all the commotion, at least for now. He just wouldn't go inside right now. He'd wait for them to go to sleep and then he'd sneak in. He'd done it before. Turning around, he headed over to the parking lot. Noticing Murdoc's Winnebago, he made his way over to the treasured vehicle. How pissed off would the other man get if he hid in there? Giving a shrug, he yanked the door open and stumbled inside. He deserved this, being forced to walk all the way home. Murdoc could suck it up and just deal with it.

Falling onto the bed, he groaned softly. The sheets and blankets smelled like him, it was wonderful. Grinning, he shoved his face into the bed more. "Murdoc…" He moaned softly as he clutched the sheets.

He didn't care that Murdoc was harsh. He didn't care that Murdoc was disgusting. He just didn't care. The man made his heart pound in his chest, he made him feel hot. He loved it. 2D hugged the blankets closer to his body with a drunken smile, if only the other man had walked home with him. Then they could be together rather than him being here alone.

Closing his eyes and curling up into a tight ball, he dozed off, too tired to try to sneak back to his room. As he slept, his dreams soon filled with the man he worshiped. The man he fell in love with from day one.

An hour or two passed before the sound of the Geep pulled up into the parking lot. After a slam of the door, there were incoherent mutters of cursing as Murdoc fumbled his way into his Winnebago. Stumbling over his precious junk on the ground, he fell into his bed, actually to be more precise, fell onto someone on his bed. Frowning deeply, he pulled the blankets away to see a big ball of messy blue hair. "Stu?" He asked in a slur. Leaning down, a strong scent of butterscotch filled his nose and he groaned softly. "Why are you in my bed?" He asked, brushing the hair out of 2D's face.

2D stirred slightly before his eye's slowly opened, he blinked and blushed heavily at the closeness of the bassist. "Mud's? What are you doing here?" He asked confused before realizing exactly where he was. He was in the Devil's den. Sucking in his breath, he couldn't look away from Murdoc's multicolored eyes. It was impossible. He got so lost in them, he was drowning.

Murdoc smirked and cupped 2D's face, "Who in the bloody hell said you could wally yourself in here and lay down? In my bed too, now I have to wash it since it all smells like you." He then laughed, the alcohol getting to him. "You actually smell good though so I don't know if I will or not." He slurred as he chuckled. Crawling ontop of the vocalist, he quickly pinned him down. "I should punish you for coming in here. I bet you brought a bird in here with you didn't you?"

2D blinked up at him and blushed even heavier. "What in the world are you talking about Murdoc? You made me leave before I even had my chance to introduce myself." He tried to explain, tugging at his limbs to see there was no escape. What was he going to do to him? Punch him? Beat the hell out of him? Break a bone or two?

Murdoc scowled, "And let them use you? The skanks would just dirty you and I will not let that happen." He growled before tightening his hold on 2D's wrists, ignoring the others whimpers. Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips against the singer's neck. "I've told you a thousand times Stuart. You are _mine_." He hissed before lightly biting down on 2D's ear.

2D gasped, his hands curling into loose fists. "S-Stop Murdoc… You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing." He groaned, trying not to enjoy the feeling. "I'll go back to my room and we can forget all about this." He tried to persuade, shivering when Murdoc ran his tongue along his ear.

Murdoc slowly let go of 2D's wrists so they could roam the others body. "You're so thin…" He mumbled as he slid 2D's shirt, exposing his chest. Pulling away, Murdoc stared at him, groaning as he felt his body growing hot. "You look so innocent 2D… I wonder what kind of sounds you can make that no one else has heard." He said as he ran his hands down the bluenettes chest, smirking as 2D grew redder.

2D closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth as he felt Murdoc's hands all over him. He wanted to pretend not to want this, hoping that would make the older stop. He did want this, he could already feel himself growing more turned on by Murdoc's actions. "Murdoc…" He groaned softly, "Stop talking and just do what you want to do."

Murdoc grinned at this, "What I want, you say? I think I'll take you up on that." He lightly tugged at one of 2D's nipples. He twisted and pulled, "I want you to stop holding it in." He huffed, squeezing it harder. Leaning down, his lips engulfed the other bud and his thick tongue flicked the sensitive nipple.

2D gasped and moaned, that had felt good. His arms lifted and dropped to his sides and his hands quickly went to Murdoc's hair to tug at hit. "S-Stop…" He whispered softly, his heart only pounding harder as Murdoc used that wonderful tongue of his. Both of his nipples now hardened, he groaned when Murdoc pulled away but sighed in relief when the bassist had moved to the other, giving it attention too. "Murdoc…" He groaned softly and shook his head. "Lower…"

Murdoc smirked and soon enough, his kisses began travelling downward. He licked and kissed slowly at 2D's stomach, teasing the younger man. "You're so cute Stu. I could just eat you up." He said against his skin as he slowly unbuttoned 2D's pants. "Maybe I will."

2D sighed softly and sat up on his forearms, "Should we really be doing this? You know you hate me and you're not gay and all of that stuff…" He explained before gasping as Murdoc had pulled out his hard on. He blushed terrible, "S-Stop that…" He moaned softly and shook his head. Murdoc was going to kill him tomorrow, he knew it. It was just so hard to fight against him when he was making him feel so good. Panting softly, he watched as Murdoc stroked him with a smirk. 2D sat up and grabbed Murdoc's chin. He was going to enjoy this too, he wouldn't fight back anymore. Murdoc would kill him for what he already done so it wouldn't really matter.

Murdoc blinked confused when the other grabbed his face, a blush soon formed on his own cheeks as 2D pulled him into a sweet kiss. His hand continued pumping the other man, feeling him throbbing against his palm. Murdoc placed his other hand behind 2D's head to deepen the kiss, easily taking control of what the bluenette had started.

2D moaned as Murdoc's tongue slowly slid into his mouth. It tasted completely of the alcohol he had been consuming not to long ago. His hips jerked up and his own tongue lashed out against the others. He didn't care if the kiss was sloppy; it still aroused him to the fullest. 2D tugged at Murdoc's shirt, wanting it off as soon as possible. He sighed in relief when Murdoc did as he wanted; his hands immediately touched all that he could. His nails drug against Murdoc's chest as he felt pre seeping from his tip. "Murdoc… I want more…." He groaned into the kiss, barely getting it out as he jerked up into his hand again.

Murdoc chuckled and pulled away slowly, "More mate? I think I could do that for you." He smirked and began travelling downwards once more, his tongue leaving a trail all the way to his lower stomach. "You're already cumming a bit Stu. You're making such a mess, seems I have to be the one to clean you up." He purred before running his tongue along his tip, licking up the pre with a grin. "Who knew you tasted so good Stu-Pot." He teased.

2D grit his teeth as he felt Murdoc's tongue. "Oh god…" He gasped as Murdoc's mouth and tongue got at work, even though he was just sucking at the head, 2D couldn't stop moaning. It had felt so good, "Murdoc…." He moaned as his eyes closed and he tugged at Murdoc's hair.

Murdoc couldn't keep the grin off his lips, this guy… He was one of a kind to him. He wouldn't do this to any guy, no matter how drunk he was. Only 2D. Closing his own eyes, his hand pumped 2D fast as he continued to suck out what he could. His tongue swirled around his head before he decided to take more into his mouth. Using his free hand, it slipped his own shaft out and pumped it furiously. Moaning himself, the vibrations sent 2D in a pleasured fit, moaning loudly and jerking up into Murdoc's mouth. Murdoc didn't fight back, only gagging slightly as he began bobbing his head.

2D clutched the sheets and opened his legs wider as the shook, the feeling of jello replacing it. "Oh god Mud's… Your mouth…" He shot his head back and moaned louder, sweat beginning to form on his skin as his body grew hotter and hotter. He was going to melt if Murdoc kept at this. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to cum. Murdoc was just going too slow for his liking. Clutching Murdoc's head, his hips jerked up, surprising the bassist. Thrusting up into his mouth, 2D cried out in pleasure. "I'm going to cum… I'm going to…" He panted.

Murdoc let him do as he pleases; enjoying the fact that 2D was feeling as good as he was. Gagging quietly, he felt 2D hit the back of his throat. Matching a blush with 2D, Murdoc opened his eyes and looked into 2D's. Groaning, he felt close himself as he continued to pump himself faster.

2D cried out in complete, utter bliss as his back arched. Eye's rolling to the back of his head, his seed shot down Murdoc's throat, he shaft softening. He panted loudly and watched as Murdoc came himself soon after.

Both men panted heavily and stared at each other for a long moment, progressing what they had just done. With whom they just did this with.

Murdoc wiped his mouth and swallowed all that 2D had given him. He ran a hand through his hair, now they both were just gross and sweaty. "You should get back to your room; Noodle and Russel are probably worrying to death. Just tell them you were at a birds or something." He ordered and fixed his pants. "Go on faceache." He shoo'd him.

2D blushed and slowly nodded, trying to hide the sadness from his expression. To him, he wanted this to be more than just a quick round of sex. He wanted them to be something. A couple. Pulling his shirt down and tugging his boxers and pants back up, he walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow Mud's." He said softly, a small part of him hoping that Murdoc would stop him. But he didn't so 2D just left, going straight to his room, thankful that the other two had gone to bed.

Murdoc sighed and lit up a cigarette, his heart continued pounding in his chest. His hot blush remained on his face as he blew out the smoke. "Damn faceache… Get out of my head…" He mumbled and collapsed onto the bed. A good night's sleep would hopefully make him forget out the idiot.

**A/N: Wooo~ That took foreva. I hope you all enjoyed lol. A second chapter will be added on this but I don't think I'll make this an entire story or something. Tell me what you think and a review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

2D stared down at his breakfast and swallowed heavily. Luckily for him, Murdoc was still asleep. He didn't have to deal with the bassist's wrath just yet. He wasn't even that hungry, he just didn't want to be deemed a coward because he wanted to stay in his room all day. He'd have to stay strong and brave. Picking up his toast, he nibbled on it lightly as he listened to the other members talked to another about their daily lives.

Noodle munched on her cereal with a grin, "I finally beat level 10's boss." She said slowly, each word slightly hard to recognize due to her thick Japanese accent. She wanted her band members to be able to understand her somewhat.

Russel nodded, "I was there." He told her and ate his food. He looked over at 2D, "You feeling okay? Looks like you didn't sleep or something." He pointed out.

2D shrugged, "I'm alright. Stayed out late with Murdoc. Where is he anyway?" The vocalist asked as he pushed around the food on his plate. He didn't want it to seem like he actually cared or something, he didn't want them asking questions or anything.

Just as he asked that, the door was yanked open and Murdoc slowly walked in. He groaned softly as he walked over to the fridge. "Bloody hangovers..." He grumbled as he pulled out a slice of cold pizza. Taking a bite, he glanced at everyone. "Morning mates." He said as he sat across from 2D. Murdoc munched on his slice silently as he glared at the bluenette. "Faceache."

2D immediately looked down stuffed his mouth full of his breakfast. He didn't know what to say. He was just letting this be an excuse to not say anything. Ignoring the others odd looks, he stood and washed his plate. Smiling at them all, he rushed to his room.

Murdoc frowned as he watched 2D run away. "What a coward." He mumbled to himself softly. After this piece of pizza, he'd have a little chat with him. Get things settled straight.

2D sat in his barely lit bedroom, his breath slow as he tried to relax himself. "Murdoc probably forgot," he tried to reassure himself. He knew the bassist well enough to know that he didn't simply forget things like that. Murdoc was going to kill him, he knew it. His breath hitched when there was a slow, hard knock on his wooden door. Should he answer it? Pretend he was sleeping? What should he do? His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of his door opening filled his ears. He said silently as he heard footsteps coming inside and then the door closing again.

Murdoc cursed when he tripped on something on 2D's floor. "Damn Stu… learn to clean up a bit." He grumbled as he felt around for a light switch. "2D? You in here?" He called and frowned when he got the silent treatment. "I'm going to kill you if you're just ignoring me." He huffed before his legs hit the edge of 2D's bed. "I seriously mean it."

2D bit the inside of his cheek. "I… I'm here Mud's." He said, his voice shaky. "Please don't kill me," he pleaded weakly before feeling more weight shift on his bed. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could see Murdoc just inches from him. He could see the outline of the other man closing in. He didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't pull away either.

Murdoc pushed 2D onto his back and crawled onto him, pinning him down with his weight. "Yesterday…" He sighed as he brushed some hair out of the singer's eyes. "Was… Bloody hell. I can't think of a good word to describe it." He cupped 2D's face, "I couldn't hold myself back… I honestly still can't." His lips brushed against 2D's. "So I'll ask politely this time. Can I do what I want with you?" He asked as he had to force himself not to kiss the younger man.

2D's eyes widened, he was actually asking? His mouth slowly opened, "Go ahe—" He couldn't even get the entire word out because Murdoc had already claimed his lips. 2D moaned into the kiss and bit down on Murdoc's lip. Just like yesterday, Murdoc was in complete control. He couldn't keep up with the older man as he easily dominated him. 2D clutched his shirt, already beginning to feel his body burn. Murdoc's lips moved fast, his teeth nibbling at the vocalist's lower lip. 2D opened his mouth, moaning as he felt the bassist's tongue run along his. The feeling made him shiver before his hands reached up and clutched Murdoc's shirt. Breaking from the kiss for a short moment, he panted from the lack of air. "What if… they hear us?" He asked with a blush, afraid what the other two would think if they would hear.

Murdoc immediately attacked 2D's neck. "Don't care." He growled as he left marks, 2D's neck covered in the large, red spots. His teeth sunk in, smirking as the bluenette gasped. Making another mark, Murdoc tugged off his shirt before glaring down at him. "Take it off." He said, referring to 2D's shirt. Smirking when the other did as he ordered, his hand lowered down to 2D's pajama pants.

2D's eyes widened when Murdoc cupped him through his pants. He looked away as his hard on pressed against the other's palm. He felt gentle fingers touch his chin before his face was pulled to look back at Murdoc's multicolored eyes. His blush darkened before groaning, his hips jerking up into Murdoc's hand. With the birds, he was always in control. With Murdoc, it was different. His heart began pounding in his chest. "Murdoc…" He moaned, "That feel's really good…" Just as he said it, Murdoc pulled away.

"How about I make it feel even better?" Murdoc asked with a smirk. Seeing 2D's body underneath him, squirming and begging for more, it turned the older one on more than the younger one could imagine. Murdoc unbuckled his pants, still wearing the same from last night. "Idiot…" Murdoc murmured as his eyes grew hazy. "You have no clue what you do to me." He said as he kicked his boots and pants off. Yanking 2D's off hungrily, Murdoc pounced back onto him. He leaned down next to 2D's ear. "When I'm done with you faceache… you wont be able to walk for a while."

2D swallowed hard and shivered under his gaze. The way he was looking at him… it was as if Murdoc was a predator of some kind. Seems 2D was the prey. "Kiss me…" He mumbled under his breath, satisfied when Murdoc actually decided to listen to him. He let Murdoc nibble and suck at his already swollen lips. He didn't care, just as long as he could feel the other against him.

Murdoc cupped 2D's face with one hand as he kiss him, the other slowly sliding down the singers slender body. Once reaching his bright pink underwear, he tugged them down. Easily getting them off, he felt 2D's breath hitch. Pulling away, he looked down. "What's wrong?" He asked with a confused expression.

2D bit his bottom lip, "Is this… going to go anywhere? I thought… I thought you hated me Mud's." He asked with an embarrassed blush. His eyes widened when he noticed Murdoc's expression softened.

"I could never hate you…" Murdoc mumbled. "I don't know if this will become anything. Maybe it will…" He mumbled, huffing as his own cheeks began burning. "Just shut up and stop worrying about it. We're both horny mate, shouldn't I be the only thing on your mind?" He asked with a smirk. When 2D opened his mouth to state that Murdoc was, Murdoc used the chance to kiss him again, exploring every single part in 2D's mouth. Hearing a soft moan and seeing 2D's eyes close, he closed his own as he enjoyed the closeness. He never thought he'd fall for this… piece of work. But every time they went to the bar… every time 2D was with a bird… It pissed Murdoc off to no end. He just couldn't take it anymore; he even embarrassed 2D yesterday, satisfied when the birds left him alone. He hadn't expected 2D to leave though. He didn't expect to find him sleeping in his bed either. He couldn't hold himself back any longer.

2D lifted his knee, grinning when he earned a moan from the bassist. He moved his knee once more, earning a groan this time. "Take… Boxers… Off." He mumbled, pouting when seeing while he was naked, Murdoc still had clothing on him. Using all of his strength, he managed to push Murdoc off of him, watching the bassist fall onto his back. Grinning, 2D yanked at his boxers. "Ill help you." He purred, becoming brave for the short moment. Tossing Murdoc's boxers onto the floor, he straddled Murdoc's waist. "I wanna make you feel good too Muds…" He pouted before leaning down, pressing gentle kisses on his neck.

Murdoc sighed through his nose as he felt each kiss. "You're really something…" He groaned softly. Looking down, he noticed how red 2D was. A small smile formed, the moron was trying so hard. "Stuart…" He murmured as he felt 2D's kisses lower. Just before 2D could make it to his destination, Murdoc pushed him off. "This isn't about me. It's just about you." He huffed, running a hand through his hair. "Get on your hands and knees… Ill make you feel better." Getting up, he rummaged through 2D's dresser and drawers until he found a small bottle of lube. Looking back over to the bed, he could feel his heart skip a beat.

2D was in the position Murdoc wanted him to be. He was looking back at him, his face red. His eyes may have seemed empty but they were full of want. "Murdoc…" He groaned, it obvious what they both wanted.

Murdoc walked over to him and paused. "You sure you want to do this 2D?" He asked slowly. When getting a nod, Murdoc got behind him. Covering his hand in lube, his fingers pushed slowly into 2D. Feeling the other tense up, he placed gentle kisses on 2D's back. "Relax… I'm just doing this to ease the damn pain." He grumbled.

2D curled his hands into his blanket, trying to get used to the feeling. Soon enough, he felt a second finger push in. By the third, he was panting softly. He wanted more… he wanted something bigger. "Come on Murdoc…" He groaned, pushing back slightly.

Murdoc slowly slipped his fingers out, "You sound like the damn birds." He chuckled as he pumped himself. "You gonna beg for it next?" He joked. The was 2D looked at him after he said that… his shaft was already as hardened as it could be.

"Only if you want me to," 2D panted softly before shoving his face into the blankets. Biting his lip hard, he felt Murdoc slowly pushing in. "Hurry up!" He ordered, gasping in pain when Murdoc did. Groaning again, he clutched the blanket harder as Murdoc moaned. After a few thrusts, 2D could feel the pleasure seeping through his body. Pre dripped onto the bed, he didn't care.

Murdoc thrusted harder, his tight walls making him feel good all the way pulling out to pushing all the way back in. "Stu…" Murdoc breathed, sucking in needed air. Bending down, he intertwined their fingers, ignoring how tight 2D was squeezing his fists. "Are you in pain?" He asked softly as his hips continued rocking.

2D moaned loudly, embarrassed at the sound. He tried to hold it back but it was impossible. "No pain…" He managed to get out as his arms shook. He didn't know how much longer he could hold himself up like that. Minutes past of the pleasured sensation. 2D's arms had collapsed, only leaving his ass up. Murdoc had been gripping his hips hard, his thrusts never slowing. "I'm going to cum…." 2D groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Moments later, just as he predicted, he came. Moaning out Murdoc's name, he moaned as the other man kept going.

Digging his nails deeper into 2D's hips, Murdoc howled in pleasure as he followed after, filling 2D up with his seed. Panting hard, he slowly pulled out. "Bloody hell…" He groaned before collapsing next to the also exhausted male. Pulling 2D to his chest, a small sigh escaped. "You know you're mine." He said, it seeming more like a statement rather than a question.

2D nodded slowly and yawned. Curling up against the bassist, his lips moved tiredly. "You better be here when I wake up…" He mumbled as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Murdoc gave a small smile and hugged him closer. "Didn't plan on leaving." He mumbled back before falling asleep next. Both were exhausted and needed sleep, for they had future that would take a lot to deal with. Murdoc would make sure that this definitely wouldn't be a One Night Only type of thing. He refused. He loved him.

**The End**


End file.
